


Ширинка

by Mozilla



Category: Major (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Один из вариантов того, как кетчер успокаивал своего питчера, или что делать, если ты очень вежливый.





	Ширинка

– Горо-кун! – в голосе Сато добавились стальные нотки, нечасто появляющиеся в его обычно вежливой речи. – Мы обсуждали это. Ты, как обычно, слишком много пытаешься на себя взять.

Сато вздохнул. В последнее время Шигено со своей рефлексией начал действовать на нервы даже ему. Этот самоуверенный засранец иногда становился самой настоящей мямлей.

Вроде бы ещё недавно Шигено так горячо уверял, что им просто необходимо поступать в Кайдо, что они вполне смогут победить их. Надо то, надо это... И вот. Сейчас он сидел, невидяще уставившись в пространство перед собой, бездумно сжимал тренажёр для кисти и никак не мог сформулировать толком, что именно его волнует. Слышались только какие-то отрывки фраз: «Маюмура… Я понял, что не смогу… Но мы должны…». Сам на себя был не похож. Но что больше всего раздражало Сато, так это рассеянность Шигено. Тот настолько уходил в себя, что уже в третий раз – в третий! – Сато видел... его расстёгнутую ширинку. А так как Сато был очень вежливым, то всегда тактично смотрел в сторону, успокаивал Шигено, пытался его подбодрить, вытащить на тренировку, в общем, всячески поддерживал и не замечал расстёгнутой ширинки. Но в третий раз! Сато вздохнул и постарался убедить себя не обращать внимания ни на неуверенность Шигено в своих силах, ни на его ширинку. Которая расстёгнута. Сколько Сато ни отводил взгляда, глаза упрямо возвращались к разошедшейся молнии.

Даже терпению Сато пришел конец. Ему всего-навсего и надо – сказать, чтобы Горо застегнул уже свою ширинку.

Сато попытался сформулировать наиболее корректную и вежливую фразу с деликатным намёком, но на ум приходил только какой-то бред. «Не соблаговолишь ли ты, Горо-кун, посмотреть вниз?», «Возможно, ты нехорошо себя чувствуешь, потому что тебя продуло, ведь ты так небрежно относишься к своей одежде?», «У тебя брюки на коленях испачкались, отряхнись». Это всё явно что-то не то. Насколько он знал своего друга, ни одного из намёков тот не поймет, а сказать прямо у Сато язык не поворачивался.

Вздохнув, он решительно поднялся со стула. В конце концов, он давно знал, что с Шигено проще всего действовать прямолинейно, а как кетчер привык управлять действиями самых упрямых людей. С питчерами всегда так, всё приходилось брать в свои руки, гонору много, а сами словно дети, ей-богу.

Так что Сато просто подошел к Шигено, протянул руку, чтобы самостоятельно застегнуть так раздражающую его уже третий день ширинку, и замер. Вот именно сейчас он явно взял в руки что-то такое, чего брать не хотел.

Никогда ещё Сато не чувствовал себя так глупо. Положение было откровенно дурацкое. Он склонился над сидящим на диване Шигено и держался за его стоящий член. Тот заткнулся и уставился на Сато удивлённо. Его лицо застыло с таким же шокированным выражением, какое появлялось на нем в моменты, когда его подачу отбивал очередной сильный бэттер. Он явно не верил в происходящее. Сато, впрочем, тоже.  
Молчание затянулось. Сато стало немного неудобно: вроде и держаться за член друга неправильно, но и отпустить вот так сразу тоже невежливо. Да и как объяснить, что он, собственно, хотел сделать? Застегнуть ширинку? А за член зачем хватался? Промахнулся? Промахиваться Сато совсем не любил. Лучше уж сделать вид, что он сделал именно то, что планировал. Кстати, это вообще-то показалось неплохим выходом, может, тогда и Шигено немного успокоится, поэтому Сато опустился на колени, чтобы не стоять в неудобном положении, и, покрепче сжав руку, двинул ей вверх по захваченному члену.

– Эй-эй, Тоши! – Шигено схватил его одной рукой за запястье, а второй за плечо. Было видно, что он тоже не совсем понимал, что делать в такой ситуации: и приятно вроде, и по лицу дать за самодеятельность хочется.

– Успокойся, Горо-кун, считай, что это… массаж, – Сато уже всё для себя решил, и сдвинуть его с пути к намеченной цели сейчас не смог бы никто.

– Ма… Что? – меньше всего его действия напоминали массаж, но, зная, что Шигено тотально зациклен исключительно на бейсболе, Сато даже немного сомневается, дрочил ли тот хоть раз в своей жизни. Напряжение Шигено явно привык сбрасывать только на тренировках, а иногда надо расслабляться и другими способами. Так что это действительно, хоть и с натяжкой, можно было назвать лечебной процедурой.

Не сказать, что сам Сато был очень умел в таких делах, но дрочить себе он научился рано. Это оказалось самым действенным способом борьбы с кошмарами, которые его мучили в детстве, так что и сноровка у него была, и стаж – лет в семь. Поэтому взялся он за Шигено уверенно и со знанием дела. Расстегнув ширинку окончательно, он несколько раз провел рукой по члену, выбирая наиболее удобный ритм, не обращая внимания на всё еще сжимающего его за запястье Шигено.

Раздавшийся сверху довольный и удивлённый вздох подсказал Сато, что с ознакомительной частью можно заканчивать и браться за работу всерьёз. Он медленно провел рукой по члену, потихоньку ускоряя движения, то сжимая ладонь сильнее, то почти полностью ослабляя захват. Шигено отпустил его запястье и вцепился пальцами в край дивана, его бёдра напряглись, а вздохи стали более частыми.

Сато поднял глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть выражение лица друга, но тот отклонился назад и смотрел в потолок, так что со своего места он разглядел только подбородок и губы, по которым иногда скользил язык. Но даже этого хватило, чтобы Сато и сам завёлся. Тем более, он впервые видел чей-то член так близко и с такого ракурса, а тем более держал в руке. Чувствовать под ладонью нежную кожу было и странно, и приятно одновременно, а обнажающаяся при каждом движении руки розовая головка притягивала взгляд. В итоге Тошия не выдержал и, наклонившись ещё ближе, лизнул её. Шигено вздрогнул всем телом от неожиданности.

– Тоши, ты… – к тому времени, как он сфокусировал взгляд на Сато, тот успел почти полностью взять член в рот.

– М-м-м? – с вопросительной интонацией протянул Сато, не прерывая своего занятия, и посмотрел прямо в лицо Шигено. Не отводя взгляда, он плотно сжал губы и скользнул чуть ниже, проводя языком по чужой коже.

Так и не дождавшись ответа, Сато выпустил член изо рта и принялся вылизывать его от основания до самой головки, по-прежнему следя за сменой эмоций на лице Шигено. А тот широко открытыми, абсолютно шальными глазами смотрел на него и хватал ртом воздух, дыша через раз.

Сато всё больше входил во вкус, он никогда ещё не видел у друга такого выражения лица, и оно ему очень нравилось. Нравился и поплывший взгляд, и стекающая по виску капелька пота, и шумное неровное дыхание, и то, как Шигено прикусывал нижнюю губу, и то, как всё крепче сжималась его рука на плече. Настолько это всё Сато нравилось, что он, не сдерживаясь, застонал в голос и запустил свободную руку себе в штаны. Ему хватило всего нескольких привычных движений, чтобы кончить. Но и после этого он не забыл о Шигено и не оторвался от минета. Долго Шигено не продержался и, спустя пару минут Сато уже слизывал его сперму со своих губ. Устало облокотившись на сиденье дивана, он вытер рукавом лицо и попытался отдышаться, а Шигено откинулся на спинку, бездумно глядя в потолок. Спустя какое-то время он хриплым голосом спросил:

– Тоши… Что это сейчас было?

– Горо-кун, – Сато заполз на диван и пристроился рядом, – у тебя ширинка была расстёгнута.

– И? – кажется, Шигено не уловил связи.

– Я стеснялся сказать, – объяснил он.

– Ха?!

– В следующий раз внимательнее следи за одеждой, – посоветовал Сато и отвернулся, чтобы Шигено не увидел его невольной улыбки. Кажется, во время их следующей встрече ширинка у того снова будет расстёгнута. Всё-таки питчерами так легко управлять…


End file.
